1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for fabricating image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for fabricating with enhance optical resolution color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic fabrications are formed from microelectronic substrates over which are formed patterned microelectronic conductor layers which are separated by microelectronic dielectric layers. Within the general art of microelectronic fabrication, there exist microelectronic fabrications whose operation is based solely upon electrical signal storage and processing characteristics of microelectronic devices and microelectronic circuits formed upon a microelectronic substrate. Examples of such microelectronic fabrications typically include semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications and ceramic substrate packaging microelectronic fabrications. Similarly, there also exists within the general art of microelectronic fabrication microelectronic fabrications whose operation is predicated upon a codependent transduction, storage and/or processing of optical and electrical signals while employing optoelectronic microelectronic devices formed upon a microelectronic substrate. Examples of such optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications typically include, but are not limited to: (1) solar cell optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, as well as; (2) image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, such as but not limited to: (a) sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications (i.e. color filter sensor image arrays), as well as: (b) display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications (i.e. flat panel display image arrays). Sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications find common usage in advanced consumer products such as digital cameras, while display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications are well recognized and commonly employed as visual interface elements within mobile computers.
While the level of complexity and integration of both purely electronic microelectronic fabrications and optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications continues to increase, fabrication of advanced optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications often provides unique fabrication challenges insofar as fabrication of advanced optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications requires attention to both the optical properties and the electrical properties of materials which are employed in forming such advanced optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications. For example, it is typically desirable within the art of advanced optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication to provide, while employing a readily manufacturable method, an advanced optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication with enhanced optical resolution and enhanced optical stability. Within the context of the present application, enhanced optical stability is intended as enhanced optical stability to environmental exposures such as thermal exposures, chemical exposures and radiation (such as but not limited to ultra-violet radiation) exposures.
It is thus towards the goal of forming, while employing a readily manufacturable method, an image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication with enhanced optical resolution and enhanced optical stability, that the present invention is directed.
Various optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication materials, apparatus and/or methods, and resulting optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, have been disclosed in the art of optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication for forming optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with desirable properties.
With respect more specifically to such optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication materials, Downey, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,624, discloses a stabilized polyvinyl alcohol material from which may be formed a light polarizing filter which theoretically may be employed within an optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication. The polyvinyl alcohol material is stabilized by treating a surface of the polyvinyl alcohol material with a silylating organosilane material.
Similarly, Chiulli et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,920, disclose a related photoresist based material for forming a patterned color filter element within a color filter layer with enhanced stability and adhesion to a substrate which is employed within an optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication. The photoresist based material is treated with a silylating material which cross-links the patterned color filter element and promotes adhesion of the patterned color filter element to the substrate.
In addition, with respect more specifically to such optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication apparatus, Nakazawa et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,615, disclose an apparatus and related method for forming over a comparatively large substrate (i.e. greater than about 150 mm.times.150 mm) which may be employed within an optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication a uniform layer of viscous material, such as a viscous photoresist material, which may be employed in fabricating the optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication. The method employs a squeezee coating of a thin layer of the viscous material over the substrate, followed by a spinning of the substrate to assure that the thin layer of the viscous material is evenly distributed.
Finally, with respect more specifically to such optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication methods, Watanabe et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,738, discloses a method for fabricating a color filter layer which may be employed within an optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, where the color filter layer so formed is formed with a flat surface. The method employs forming upon a transparent substrate a first series of patterned color filter layers of at least one color element and forming upon the first series of patterned color filter layers a negative photoresist layer dyed with a different color element, such that upon photoexposing the negative photoresist layer through the transparent substrate the first series of patterned color filter layers acts as a mask such that the negative photoresist material is photoexposed and remains only between, and not upon, the first series of patterned color filter layers.
Similarly, Segawa, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,991, discloses a related method for fabricating for use within a display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication a transparent substrate having formed thereover a series of transparent picture element electrodes arranged within a matrix and separated by accurately registered optically opaque areas. The method employs a series of patterned positive photoresist layers for patterning over the substrate a blanket transparent conductor layer from which is formed the series of patterned transparent picture element electrodes, followed by coating upon the series of patterned positive photoresist layers and the series of transparent picture element electrodes a blanket black pigmented negative photoresist layer which is subsequently photoexposed through the backside of the transparent substrate while employing the series of patterned positive photoresist layers as a mask. Unexposed portions of the blanket black pigmented negative photoresist layers and the resulting series of photoexposed patterned positive photoresist layers may then be stripped to provide the transparent substrate having the series of transparent picture element electrodes arranged within the matrix separated by the accurately registered optically opaque areas.
Further, Kliem, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,404, discloses a method for efficiently forming, with attenuated contamination related defects, a color filter layer within a liquid crystal display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication. The method employs an imageable layer formed on an interior surface of one of a pair of substrates which is separated by a liquid crystal material, all of which comprise in part the liquid crystal display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, where the imageable layer is accurately imaged, preferably in a self aligned fashion, into a color filter layer at or near the end of the fabrication process for forming the liquid crystal display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication.
Yet further, Kanemoto, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,353, discloses a color filter liquid crystal display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, and its method of fabrication, where the color filter liquid crystal display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication has incorporated therein, with minimal process complexity, an optically opaque matrix separating adjacent patterned color filter layers within the color filter liquid crystal display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication. The optically opaque matrix is formed within the color filter liquid crystal display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication by modulating a thickness of liquid crystal layer such that there is effected a phase reversal between linearly polarized light passing through the portion of the liquid crystal layer where the optically opaque matrix is desired in comparison with other portions of the liquid crystal layer.
Finally, Daly et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,202, discloses a method for forming a color filter sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication with attenuated topographic related defects within the color filter sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication. To realize that object, there is employed when fabricating the color filter sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication a patternable planarizing layer as a substrate layer for a color filter within the color filter sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication.
Desirable in the art of optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication are additional methods and materials which may be employed for forming color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with enhanced optical resolution and enhance optical stability.
It is towards that goal that the present invention is directed.